


Kissing

by Cofkett



Series: How Many Ways to Say I Love You [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Cofkett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett helps Castle let off some steam during a particularly difficult case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

* * *

#3

"You're despicable."

"Castle," Beckett warned.

"Ooh, you've got a feisty one here, detective. Ever thought about getting him fixed? Usually worked for me." Castle stood up furiously, reaching across the table.

"Castle, get out!" said Beckett furiously, holding him back.

He shot the witness one last look and stormed out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him.

"Bro, relax," said Esposito.

"That guy is slime!" said Castle.

"We deal with slime every day. You can't just lose control like that."

Castle took a deep breath. "I know."

"Castle, what the frack was that?" Beckett demanded after the witness had left. Castle, who was still fuming after hearing all the twisted things that bastard had said to Beckett while he'd been listening in the next room, tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry, ok? I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right, you weren't thinking. Look, I know this case in particular has been difficult for you. But you're the one who's constantly going on about how we shouldn't do anything to piss off Gates. Well, if this got back to her, pissed would be the least of our worries." "I know, I know. I just...I hope you nail him."

She sighed.

"Castle, I told you, he's not a suspect."

"Still? But –"

"Buh," she stopped him. "We only interviewed him because of his connection to Healy."

"Three witnesses saw him talking to Sandra –"

"Last time I checked, talking wasn't an arrestable offence. Because other than his priors, that's all we've got on him. The guy's had a clean record for fifteen years, before that he had twenty years of good behacviour in prison and this doesn't fit his MO - not to mention his rock-solid alibis for the other two murders. You're not your usual self today. That in there, that wasn't you on a normal day.

"That's the loving father who sees his daughter in the victims. As Kate, I find that really... sweet and frankly, sort of beautiful; but as Detective Beckett, I need Rick Castle, the methodical thinker. If we go after the wrong guy, those girls won't get justice."

Castle looked away, not wanting to take his anger out on her. Beckett touched his arm gently. "Come on, it's lunchtime. I'll take you out for a burger."

* * *

 

Beckett pulled into an empty parking lot over-looking a bridge.

"Uh," said Castle, "I thought we were going for a burger." "I lied. Ryan knows where we really are," said Beckett, taking off her seatbelt and reaching across to plant her lips on his neck, the warm, wet liquid caressing his skin as she sucked it, eliciting a small gasp from him. "What are you doing?"

"The way you were looking at that suspect," she breathed against his skin, "the way you were talking to him, the way you went off at him; was so inappropriate –" she kissed the base of his throat, "- so unprofessional – " she tongued his collar-bone " - and so... hot."

She moved to the back of his neck. Castle fought to control his body's impulses. She was rapidly adding to the adrenaline that had already been coursing through him with her torturous actions and her mesmerising words.

"It took all my willpower not to slam you down on that table and take you right there," she said as she viciously removed his tie. "I could talk about how difficult it was not to dry-hump you in that elevator, but that's nothing new," she muttered as she hastily undid the buttons to his shirt. He gasped at the feel of her hands on his chest, gripping hold of the door handle and the console to keep from grabbing her.

"Camera," he managed to choke out.

"Not on," she breathed with a grin. "The worst part, though, would had to have been the drive over here. Having you sitting there, locked in, inches away from me, feeling you breathing."

Her other hand made a fist in his hair.

"Your scent. I thought being together would make it easier, but now that I've seen what's underneath this tidy little package; now that I've heard all the different ways you can say my name; now that I've had you inside me - "

He let out a soft groan.

" - it's a thousand times worse when you're not, having to be around you all the time and keep my hands to myself." She stopped for a moment, just staring at him. He knew she was doing this deliberately, teasing him, goading him, but now, the way she stared at him was dead serious. "I want you; all the time," she said frankly. That was the last straw.

With a low growl, he let go, undoing his seatbelt and pulling her towards him as she climbed into his lap. He leaned up, bringing her down by the neck to kiss her but she turned her head. He slumped in frustration. He'd known the game she was playing and he'd fallen for it anyway.

"Now, Castle, I want you to know I'm not rewarding bad behaviour."

Reward? This was more like a punishment. As punishments went, not the most unpleasant one, but still. She ran a hand through his hair.

"You're gonna have to learn to control yourself. I know how... hard it can be."

"So hard," he echoed, mesmerised by her hazel eyes.

"I know how much easier it may seem to give into your urges."

"Urges, so many urges."

"But even you need to play by the rules sometimes. Am I making myself clear?"

"Oh yeah, things are – " he swallowed, "things are very clear."

"Good," she said, inching closer towards him. He pulled her the rest of the way so that her lips crushed down on his.

His hands pressed hard against her rear. She moaned as their tongues plunged deep inside each other's mouths. Castle frantically reached for the lever next to him. Beckett let out an involuntary squeal as the next moment they were toppling, she forwards, he backward.

Now, with more room, things got a little more heated. He fondled her breasts through her clothing, as her hands travelled back to his chest.

"You feel so good," he muttered against her lips.

"Mm," was her response.

"You're so hot," he gasped as he undid the top two buttons of her blouse.

"Mm."

"So beautiful," he whispered as he fingered the tiny pink wounded flesh between her breasts.

She had a sharp intake of breath as she wrapped her arms around him so that she could be as close to him as possible.

His behaviour back at the precinct had been deplorable and she hadn't wanted to be turned on any more than she'd been able to help it. Now she had the luxury – or was it a sweet curse – of not having to suppress these feelings anymore; she had an outlet. They were a couple now. Besides, she couldn't stay mad at him for too long, especially when she knew the place all the madness was coming from.

Murders. On a college campus. All of them female. All of them Alexis's age. She knew the irrational state of mind he'd been in all too well.

Maybe she should have talked it through with him. That's what she would have done before they were together. That's what she had told Ryan they were coming here to do (although whether he'd believed her was a different story). That was the sensible, healthy thing to do.

But this was just so much more fun. And it appeared to be working. Anyway, they could talk about it later and everything would be fine until the next thing he did to piss her off – other than the seemingly never-ending argument that was currently pissing her off. She smiled against his lips. She was so lost in him, so caught up in him, she forgot herself.

"Hmm, I love you," she breathed against his jaw.

"Mm," was his response.

Beckett's phone rang. They halted, breathing ragged, and she reluctantly pulled herself up, answering.

"Beckett," she said, trying not to breathe so much, or so hard. She paused. "Ok, we'll be right there. Thanks, Ryan." She hung up. "New lead," she said between breaths.

He nodded. She climbed back into her seat and he readjusted his.

"You gave me a Hickey," he remarked as he re-did his buttons, looking in the mirror.

"Well, I guess I only owe you... what, two more?" she simpered, swerving the mirror towards herself as she did up her own buttons.

"How long do these things last?" he asked anxiously as he swerved the mirror back towards himself. "It's been a while."

"Ok, see, there," she said, swerving the mirror back towards herself and reaching for a comb, running it through her hair. "Right there. If we weren't still trying to keep this stupid, juvenile secret from Gates, you'd probably be wearing it like a badge of honour, showing it off to everyone at the station – hell, you'd probably post a picture of it on twitter."

"You would kick my ass if I did that," he pointed out, swerving the mirror back and fixing his hair. "Oh, you'd be lucky if I didn't shoot you first;" she said, swerving back the mirror to reapply her lipstick, "but you'd do it any way because that's who you are."

"Kate, we agreed –"

"No we didn't agree," she snapped, sub-consciously rubbing her lipstick off his face with her thumb. "We still don't agree." Her voice was harsh but her actions were gentle, almost nurturing. "You don't wanna tell her. I do. It makes the most sense to keep it a secret until we do agree; and since neither one of us is looking to back down, you're obviously going to win – until Gates inevitably finds out, and everything you're afraid of will be monumentally worse than if we just come forward with the truth. So, I need you to back down. Back down, God-Damn it!"

"Can we not - Just... not today, ok, Kate?" She softened. Cheap trick, but it worked.

"Ok." She put her seatbelt back on.

"Uh..." "What?"

"Do you mind... dropping me off at the loft? I've got some... stuff to take care of." "Oh, I can see that," she smirked as she peered down at his lap. "Need to take a cold shower, Castle?"

"Uh... yeah, let's go with that," he said, putting on his own seatbelt. She rolled her eyes in mock-disgust.

 

"I'll tell the guys I sent you home, took you off the case," she said on the way back to the loft.  

"That's probably a good idea, anyway. You're right. I'm no good to you like this."

"Castle, you're always good to me, just in different ways. Exhibit A," she teased, briefly stroking the love-bite she had given him without taking her eyes off the road. From the corner of her eye she could see him staring at her, a dopey smile on his face. "What?

" "Nothing." He paused. "You said you loved me."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I did?"

"Yeah, while we were..." "

Oh, yeah, I did. Well, I do," she shrugged, trying to keep her tone casual, though she could feel her cheeks burning.

"You've never said that to me before."

"Well, I have now." She reached over to squeeze his hand, spotting another dopey smile from the corner of her eye, not being able to resist one of her own.


End file.
